You're Wrong
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: Ketika keenam dewa dan pangeran neraka harus mencari saudara terakhir mereka, mampukah mereka membawa saudara mereka tanpa jatuh dalam jurang asmara dan pertengkaran ? / atau mampukah utusan Tuhan itu menyelesaikan tugasnya ? / Kim Yugyeom x GOT7


_Title : You're wrong._

 _Genre : romance, fluff, mistery, supernatural, thriller._

 _Cast : GOT7._

 _Main Cast : Kim Yugyeom._

 _Author : Han April_

 _Rating : M_

 _Length : Chapter_

 _Disclaimer : all of the cast is belong to God, their parents, and themselves. But this fanfiction is_ _ **MINE.**_

 _Warning : BOYS LOVE, a lot of typo, alur kecepetan, EYD ancur,_ **NO FLAME, NO BASHING, AND REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT.**

 _#bagi yang gak suka yaoi atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Mending gak usah baca dan close tab aja yah.#_

.

.

 **In the Hell.**

Didunia ini pasti ada hal yang berlawanan dari hal satunya. Contoh ada hitam ada putih, ada dosa ada suci, ada iblis ada malaikat. Semuanya pasti punya lawan masing-masing.

Dan kita semua pasti tahu, bahwa iblis itu ada. Meskipun kita mencoba untuk tidak mempercayainya, tapi tetap Tuhan menciptakan adanya iblis.

Ada berbagai iblis yang menghuni neraka Tuhan. Dan orang-orang yang sesat penuh dosa adalah teman sekaligus makanan bagi iblis itu untuk kuat.

Orang-orang suci yang selalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Tuhan adalah target iblis untuk dijadikan pengikutnya.

Didunia iblis ada berbagai macam iblis dengan berbagai jabatan (?) yang ia bawa.

Salah satunya adalah Asmodeus. Cerita singkat Asmodeus atau Ashmedai (dalam bahasa Hebrew) adalah raja para iblis yang disebutkan dalam Buku Tobit. Dalam ajaran Kristen Renaissance, dia dikenal sebagai Raja dari Sembilan Neraka. Dia juga menempati posisi sebagai salah satu dari tujuh Pangeran Neraka. Asmodeus sering digambarkan sebagai bentuk dari nafsu birahi.

Didunia iblis sekarang sedang ribut untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pangeran neraka ketujuh. Asmodeus sebagai pangeran pertama memberitahukan kepada semua saudaranya bahwa menurut legenda. Pangeran neraka ketujuh akan lahir dengan wujud manusia.

Sontak semua penghuni neraka terkejut. Jika pangeran neraka berasal dari manusia itu berarti cobaan yang sangat berat bagi keenam pangeran neraka lainnya. Mereka harus membuat manusia itu menjadi sangat buruk dan kejam. Dan terlebih kerja mereka akan sangat berat, jika manusia itu adalah hamba Tuhan yang setia.

"Hal yang kita takutkan pun terjadi. Dia hamba Tuhan yang sangat setia." Hanya dengan sekali jentikan jari, terpampanglah sebuah asap hitam yang menampilkan seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun.

"Dia adalah adik kita." Asmodeus memandang keseluruh saudaranya.

"Itu mustahil. Lihat dia hanya anak kecil. Bahkan dia terlihat begitu suci." Ucap dewa penjaga neraka yang dikenal dengan nama Bile.

"Kau salah saudaraku. Dialah iblis yang pertama kali diciptakan Tuhan sebelum kita semua. Wajah polosnya itulah yang mencerminkan dia dulu yang hidup disurga. Tapi dia adalah Azazel dewa dari kesombongan yang mampu membuat banyak manusia berpaling dari Tuhan."

"Sulit dipercaya. Dia adalah iblis Azazel." Asmodeus memandang kearah datangnya suara itu.

"Darimana saja kau ? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kita harus berkumpul. Kau selalu saja terlambat." Astaroth yang dipandang penuh tanya oleh Asmodeus hanya diam dan duduk dikursi miliknya.

"Aku baru saja melihat adik baru kita saudaraku. Kau memang benar dia adalah iblis Azazel. Aku melihat tanda iblis dipunggungnya. Dan yang lebih buruk, dia benar-benar anak yang suci. Tuhan menjaganya." Astaroth berucap saat ia sudah duduk dengan nyaman dikursi kebesarannya.

"Itu akan sulit untuk mempengaruhinya. Dia bisa membunuh kita, jika kita salah langkah." Kali ini Cimeries yang berkata.

"Apakah aku harus mengirim mantra kepadanya ?" Damballa iblis ular kepercayaan dukun voodoo adalah iblis yang yang sangat pandai bermain mantra.

"Apa kau ingin mati Damballa. Kau lupa Tuhan menjaganya itu artinya dia dalam pelukan Tuhan. Jika kita ingin dia seperti kita, maka kita harus dengan pelan membawanya seperti kita. Kejam dan jahat." Tidak bisa dipungkiri, meskipun Beelzebub adalah dewa kerakusan terkadang fikirannya jauh lebih pintar dari Asmodeus sendiri.

"Yang dikatakan Beelzebub itu benar. Kita tidak boleh gegabah. Kita harus menyiapkan rencana untuk membawa adik baru kita. Siapakah namanya Astaroth ?" Asmodeus memandang saudara keduanya.

"Kim Yugyeom." Astaroth menyeringai sambil mengelus ular beracun yang selalu setia berada ditangannya.

"Kim Yugyeom. Tunggu kedatangan kami. Adik ku." Asmodeus melambaikan jubahnya kedepan sehingga sosok Asmodeus menghilang diikuti dengan hilangnya kelima saudaranya.

.

.

 **Seoul, 06.00 AM.**

Pagi itu didaerah Seoul sangatlah cerah. Tidak ada awan mendung sama sekali. Disebuah perumahan elite ada sebuah rumah dimana penghuninya adalah jemaah gereja yang taat beribadah.

Sepasang suami istri hidup bersama putra tunggal mereka. Kehidupan mereka penuh dengan keberkahan dan kebahagiaan dari Tuhan.

Sang suami adalah seorang direktur diperusahaan saham di Seoul. Dan sang istri adalah seorang pengacara hebat yang sangat terkenal dengan semua kasus yang selalu ia selesaikan.

Mereka memiliki seorang putra yang pintar, rajin beribadah, dan selalu punya banyak prestasi disekolah.

Keluarga Kim bukanlah keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Keluarga Kim selalu menjunjung tinggi agama mereka.

Bahkan setiap minggu mereka akan beribadah kegeraja. Setiap hari bahkan putra mereka, mereka wajibkan untuk membuat pengakuan dosa digereja.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, keluarga Kim sedang makan pagi bersama sebelum menjalani rutinitas keseharian mereka.

"Gyeomie cepat turun sayang. Appa mu harus segera berangkat." Teriakan Mrs Kim menggema diseluruh isi rumah.

Kebiasaan dikeluarga Kim adalah kebiasaan sederhana tentang kebersamaan. Meskipun Mr dan Mrs Kim adalah orang sibuk, mereka harus tetap menyediakan waktu untuk mendidik putra mereka.

"Neee eommaaa. Tungguu sebentar." Seorang namja berlari menuruni tangga dengan seragam yang amburadul.

"Astaga sayang. Tumben kau bangun terlambat." Mrs Kim membantu putranya memakai seragam dengan benar.

"Hehehe mian eomma. Kemarin malam Gyeomie belajar terlalu larut." Kim Yugyeom itulah nama putra mereka.

"Ya sudah cepat duduk." Yugyeom mengangguk dan duduk disamping appanya yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat anak dan ibu itu.

"Baiklah mari kita berdo'a." Mr Kim seperti biasa akan selalu memimpin do'a sebelum acara makan berlangsung. Hal ini Mr Kim lakukan untuk mendidik Yugyeom agar selalu bersyukur dan ingat dengan Tuhan.

Keluarga Kim memang keluarga yang sangat religious.

"Yugyeom kau sudah melengkapi hafalan kitab mu kemarin ?" Mr Kim bertanya sambil melihat putranya.

"Belum appa. Kemarin Pendeta Choi tidak hadir. Jadi aku hanya melakukan pengakuan dosa saja kemarin."

"Kalau begitu nanti appa akan menjemputmu. Appa ingin tau sudah sampai mana hafalan kitab mu." Yugyeom memandang appanya dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Mr Kim hanya mengacak pelan surai pirang putranya yang memanjang menutupi dahi dan sedikit matanya.

.

.

Kim Yugyeom adalah anak yang sangat polos dan suci. Dia selalu menurut dengan semua perkataan orang tuanya. Dia tidak pernah membantah sedikitpun perintah appa atau eommanya. Bagi Yugyeom, ia akan melakukan segala hal demi melihat orang tuanya bahagia.

Yugyeom juga tipe anak yang suka memaafkan. Ia tidak pernah dendam dengan anak-anak yang sering membully dia. Ia juga anak yang selalu berprestasi disekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Hal itu selalu membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga.

Tapi ada satu hal yang selalu membuat orang tuanya sangat bangga. Yaitu hafalan kitab Yugyeom. Dan ketaatan Yugyeom dalam beribadah menyembah Tuhan.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Yugyeom adalah jelmaan malaikat.

.

TBC.

Hehehe gimana chingu ? Ada kah yang tertarik dengan ff ini ? Jika ada yang tertarik mohon untuk review minta lanjut ne ? cz april lagi nganggur belum dapet kerja. jadi nyempetin lah buat-buat ginian lagi.

 **Hope you like it. Please review.**


End file.
